


In Flagrante

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [37]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Being Walked In On, Drabble, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim sees more than he expected but less than he thinks.





	In Flagrante

Jim arrived unannounced to find Spock, naked, braced over a figure in his bed.

“Oh! Shit!” He caught a fleeting glimpse of brown hair disappearing under the sheet before turning away. “Sorry miss!”

The very strained silence was broken only by sheets rustling. Then footsteps pattered fast and the bathroom door slid shut.

“Captain.”

Kirk glanced back to see Spock sat wrapped in his sheet.

“Err… staff meeting’s now 0830.”

Spock nodded an acknowledgement and Jim fled.

“You can come out now.”

The bathroom door opened revealing McCoy wrapped in a towel.

“We damn near did that already,” he drawled.


End file.
